The wrong room
by Ajalea
Summary: Yachi walks into the wrong room basically.


**Small prompt I came up with, together with a friend. Thank you for the idea :D**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Yachi look around. "He said it would be around here."

Daichi had asked her to bring some more towels to the bench before the start of the game. He, together with Tanaka, gave her directions to the washing room.

Now she was standing in (what she thought was) the right corridor, she had a few doubts. From what felt miles away from civilization, Yachi could swear he had not seen another person in minutes. She doubted if she had remembered their instructions correctly.

He had said to take the first corridor on her left, go right immediately after passing the second gym.

Much to Yachi's surprise, this corridor only had one door. Yachi couldn't see the end and guessed this would be the right room.

There was no plague on the door, indicating the room's purpose, so she just walked in.

 _Big mistake._

Yachi regretted it the moment her eyes left the door to see what was inside.

A dozen guys were looking at her as she came in, all in a different stage of undressing.

"…" Yachi panicked. This certainly wasn't the room she was looking for. Instead, she had found a boy's changing room. Despite her panic – and stares the guys were giving her – Yachi sought for a team name or a high school. She gulped hard when she saw it.

 _Aoba Johsai_.

Hinata had talked about this team, it had something to do with a Grand King. No one in her sight of vision looked really king-y though.

Yachi realized he probably had been staring at the same guy for too long. She melted from her frozen stance, but before she could apologize and run, someone was already talking to her.

"Who is this little bird?"

The voice was smooth and Yachi turned around slowly (and slightly feared for her life) to the direction the voice had come from.

The guy who had apparently spoken looked even smoother than his voice sounded. He smirked, like he caught a prey.

 _Add creepy to that list_.

"…" She hesitated. There was no escaping him and everyone was still staring.

Creepy Guy stared down on her expectantly, one eyebrow raised.

All Yachi could think of were ways they were going to kill her and make her body disappear without anyone noticing, along with the question if he was talking to her or his team. She searched for words.

The guy next to Creepy Guy hit him on the back of the head. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

Yachi agreed with him, Creepy Guy was definitely scaring her. She switched to the new guy and switched back right away.

He looked pissed. _Really_ pissed.

Unfortunately, Yachi's fight or flight mechanism wasn't working properly.

"Maybe you not wearing a shirt scared her, Iwa-chan."

Was that a joke? Yachi couldn't tell.

"Or maybe it's you who looks like he can eat her whole." 'Iwa-chan' frowned.

The other guys seemed to recover from their initial shock too.

"Oikawa-san, you're not wearing a shirt either." Someone said loudly.

Creepy Guy frowned, like someone had just offended him, his parents and all his ancestors. "As if anyone could be scared by looking at me." He pointed at himself.

'Iwa-chan' coughed to cover up a laugh. He got a death stare for it in return. It didn't seem to bother him.

 _Yep, not I'm definitely gonna die_ , Yachi thought to herself. With that thought, she suddenly regained the ability to speak.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, Grand King Oikawa-sama." Yachi bowed as she spoke. "I didn't mean to, I hope you won't kill me and feed me to the lions."

Oikawa was silent for several seconds and started laughing. 'Iwa-chan' cracked a smile too, but hit Oikawa in the same spot as before.

Oikawa stopped. "What?" He pouted. "You don't have to hit me so much."

'Iwa-chan' ignored him. His angry face softened a little when he turned to Yachi. "You must be Karasuno's new manager."

Yachi could barely nod.

"Eh?" Oikawa didn't know if he had to look at his friend or Yachi, so he switched between both. "Eeeeeeeeh?!"

'Iwa-chan' sighed and waved Oikawa away. "Sorry about this guy, he hasn't taken his medicine yet."

 _Now_ that _had to be a joke, right?_ Yachi was utterly confused.

"Where do you need to go? I can get Watari to bring you." He motioned their libero to come closer.

Yachi bowed again, as a 'thank you', and Watari took her outside. She could just hear yelp coming from Oikawa before the door closed behind her.

"Where do you need to go?" Watari repeated 'Iwa-chan''s question.

To Yachi, he looked so much nicer and she was thankful for that. She would not get killed today. She told him what she had to do and Watari led the way.

Much to her relief, Yachi had remembered all directions correctly. She had made her mistake at the beginning, so she had come out in a whole different part of the building.

She thanked him more than once.

Watari just smiled back. "It was worth it."

Again, Yachi didn't understand. She didn't dare to ask either. Instead, she thanked Watari again and he left to join his teammates.

It wasn't until she got back to her own team that she almost broke down. Asahi managed to catch her in time and Suga was able to let her sit on a chair.

"What happened?" It was Hinata who asked the question.

Yachi's head was still spinning, but she answered. "I think I just met the Grand King." She used Hinata's name for Oikawa.

"Oooh." Hinata made a sound like he knew exactly what she meant. "He's scary, isn't he? Maybe even scarier than Kageyama." Hinata did not see said Kageyama standing behind him.

"Oi."

Hinata jumped away, fear in his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay. Gotta go now!" He took off without waiting for a reply and Kageyama sprinted after him.

Yachi sat in silence for a moment until she had to leave for a place on the stands because Karasuno was about to warm up for their next match.

"Who's their opponent?" Yachi asked one of the old Karasuno members. For some reason, she didn't know.

His face was grim. "Aoba Johsai."

Yachi didn't have time to duck. The team arrived in the gym and as if it were magic, Oikawa's eyes found hers right away.

Someone nearly made him trip. Yachi suspected it was 'Iwa-chan', who was right next to Oikawa. It did make him break eye contact and gave her enough time to hide.

Yachi wasn't so sure anymore she wanted to see the match. What she did know for sure was that Oikawa was definitely going to appear in her nightmares the rest of her life.

* * *

 **If you liked it (or not, who knows), could you please leave a review? As for a sequel, I am not planning on writing one, but if you're interested, please feel free to write a second chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading! Much love to everyone~**


End file.
